Cosas que pasan cuando no escribo
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Fics ¿de autores de Fics? Las Locuras de "Ariel", una escritora novata (que es autora de fics por afición) junto a sus amigas y colegas fanfickers "Cross"y "Lia". Porque muchas cosas pueden pasar durante su tiempo de "inactividad literaria".
1. Krestiano

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está hecho con fines cómicos, humorísticos y paródicos cuyo único objetivo es entretener. Los nombres, anécdotas, historias (fanfics), personalidades y respectivas autoras de fics utilizadas, mencionadas y cameadas en esta historia no tienen base real más allá de la suposición y especulación. No busca replicar la realidad y está elaborado con mucho respeto.

Tampoco poseo algún poder o dominio sobre las series, animes, cómics y libros que puedan llegar a mencionarse. Es perteneciente a sus respectivos autores.

Esto es sin fines de lucro, hecho por una fan para fans.

Esta fumada de fic es producto de muchos mensajes vía MP que intercambié con Alhena de Eridano y las "peleas" de ciertas amigas mías por cierto pollo que debería morir pero que no podemos dejar ir.

* * *

 ** _«Cosas que pasan cuando no escribo.»_**

 **Krestiano.**

 _En un día normal para Ariel, comentando en Fanfiction, puede llegar a ser repetitivo, tedioso o decepcionante. La joven de alborotada cabellera ondulada —en vez de comenzar sus proyectos, propuestas de historias o estar escribiendo los capítulos siguientes de sus historias pendientes e inconclusas desde hace casi un año—, cada día va de fic en fic, de perfil a perfil, tocando puertas sosteniendo una libreta forrada en cuero negro muy gruesa, y en cada puerta pronuncia una sola frase, sin perder la fe ante las negativas respuestas. Por ahora, tenía una meta que se había prometido conseguir a como diera lugar. En pos de un ser querido, olvidado e ignorado por la mayoría del fandom que frecuentaba y pertenecía._

 _Convencida de vencer su timidez para lograr tal hazaña a largo plazo tras haber convencido a Cross —de su vida y de su corazón— de unirse a su causa y conseguir un resultado satisfactorio. Poseía la firme creencia de convencer a otros._

 _Tal vez no recibió una respuesta positiva de Lia —su amada Lia—, pero eso no le afectó, al contrario, lo volvió un incentivo para esforzase aún más, ser más persuasiva. No aceptar un "No" por respuesta._

 _La mexicana respiró con profundidad, se dejó embargar por la confianza que la autora le infundió en anteriores conversaciones. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, sentía que ella podría escucharle con más atención ahora que la nombró su "Musa Honoraria" y la bautizó en jugo de ananá mientras vestía una sábana a modo de túnica, viéndose muy tierna en el acto._

 _Tocó un par de veces, esperó unos segundos, llamó con su voz baja, queriendo que esta sonara más fuerte sin resultado. Volvió a tocar otras veces; luego de escuchar la voz de la autora, comenzó a ensayar su monótono discurso._

 _Al abrirse la puerta no reparó en el aspecto terrorífico de la argentina, sus ojeras destacaban entre su cuerpo envuelto en papeles, sobres y propaganda. Ariel trató de sonreír lo mejor que su ser le permitía:_

 _—¡Buenas tardes Lena*! Siento molestarte a estas horas —saludó, haciendo uso de su faceta cordial siempre presente—. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar de la palabra de nuestro Señor Krest de Acuario?_

 _—¿El Señor Krest?... —un sonido gutural y lúgubre salió del lugar que intuyó era su boca—. Creo que tengo unos minutos pero, déjame revisar mi agenda un momento._

 _Lena despegó unas cuantas hojas de su cuerpo y comenzó a revisarlas con detenimiento._

 _—Oh, tengo cosas que hacer —susurró un poco decepcionada._

 _De forma inesperada la mayor arrugó los papeles hasta formar una esfera algo ovalada y las arrojó con mucha fuerza tras su espalda donde una voz masculina se quejó al recibir los papeles arrugados._

 _—Para El Señor Krest siempre tengo tiempo._

 _La menor abrió de inmediato su libreta de cuero negro y comenzó a citar frases._

 _—"¿Sabías que vivimos en un mundo efímero? El Señor Krest le promete un mundo libre de guerras, muerte y enfermedad." "Un Mundo feliz." "Únete y te daremos un pase al mundo eterno que está por venir." "Tenemos bishies"._

 _—Suena interesante —murmuró pensativa la argentina—. Conversando con la sanguijuela marina y el Señor Hades me he dado cuenta de que Saori no es una buena opción —suspiró—. Lástima que los caballeros no pueden renunciar, aunque todos piensen como yo, salvo Seiya._

 _—Eso es genial, me alegra que los dioses le brinden un poco de su sabiduría._

 _Pobre Ariel, era inocente de la verdad sobre los dioses._

 _—Sí, claro. Su sabiduría divina._

 _—¿Desea la agregue en la congregación? —preguntó la pelicastaña con entusiasmo._

 _—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Lena se encogió de hombros. Ariel estaba muy entretenida escribiendo el nombre completo de Lena en su libreta._

 _—¡El Señor Krest estará feliz de recibirle! Pronto celebraremos tu bautizo en las divinas tinas de baño de Sor Madam Garnet._

 _Lena abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa._

 _—…No estoy muy segura._

 _—Tenemos jugo de ananá —respondió Ariel con rapidez._

 _—¿Dijiste jugo de Ananá? —Aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos de la mayor—. Lo lamento Camus, Degel. Me voy con Krest._

 _Y sin pensarlo dos veces, firmó un papel que la certificaba como miembro de la congregación._

 _—Por cierto —dijo Ariel cuando Lena terminó de firmar—, tienes que escribir fics de Krest a partir de ahora._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Uno a la semana, como mínimo._

 _—Pero —Lena comenzó a protestar, algo nerviosa—, estoy ocupada con el mes de Athena y ya vienen las Hielimpiadas._

 _—No puedes negarte, tu alma ahora le pertenece al Señor Krest._

 _El tono de ultratumba que Ariel usó dejó a Lena helada, como si la hubieran atacado con el Escudo Congelante._

* * *

—¿De verdad la obligarás a escribir un fic de Krest por semana? —recostada en la cama, Cross** preguntó con curiosidad sin despegar la mirada de su PS Vitta.

—No, solo estaba bromeando —respondió Ariel sentada en una silla giratoria, destapando una sopa instantánea, vertiendo un poco de mayonesa en ella—, pero ella no lo tomó muy bien. Se asustó —la joven soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, yo ya escribí uno. Fue tu regalo de fin de año.

—¡Y me hizo muy feliz!~ —exclamó con tono meloso—. Con uno me basta, aunque siempre se agradece que escriban más —Ariel tomó un tenedor y se dispuso a comer—. De todos modos, se unió a la congregación, y eso ya es ganancia para mí —dijo satisfecha—. Por un mundo con más fics de Krest.

* * *

*Lena, alias Alhena de Eridano.

**Cross, alias Forgotten Cross.

Ariel, su servidora.

Por si queda duda, si estoy en una campaña para que la gente escriba más fics de Krest.

 _¿Qué les parece la propuesta de fanfic?_

 _Visiten mi página en Facebook para más detalles, avances y extras._


	2. Waka's Time

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está hecho con fines cómicos, humorísticos y paródicos cuyo único objetivo es entretener. Los nombres, anécdotas, historias (fanfics), personalidades y respectivas autoras de fics utilizadas, mencionadas y cameadas en esta historia no tienen base real más allá de la suposición y especulación. No busca replicar la realidad y está elaborado con mucho respeto.

Tampoco poseo algún poder o dominio sobre las series, animes, cómics y libros que puedan llegar a mencionarse. Es perteneciente a sus respectivos autores. Esto es sin fines de lucro, hecho por una fan para fans.

* * *

 _ **«Cosas que pasan cuando no escribo.»**_

Anteriormente en _«Cosas que pasan cuando no escribo»:_

« _…se dejó embargar por la confianza que la autora le infundió en anteriores conversaciones. No era la primera vez que la visitaba, sentía que ella podría escucharle con más atención ahora que la nombró su "Musa Honoraria" y la bautizó en jugo de ananá mientras vestía una sábana a modo de túnica, viéndose muy tierna en el acto._ »

 **Capítulo 2: Waka´s Time.**

Una tarde de sábado en temporada de vacaciones es ideal para relajarse, salir con amigos, mirar la televisión o ver películas; algunos disfrutan los placeres de la vida viajando a otros lugares desde la comodidad de sus cuartos con una buena bebida acompañado de una apasionante lectura. Para los autores de fics, una tarde leyendo es más que una rutina, es una actividad enriquecedora.

En el fraccionamiento de "Fanfiction Latinoamerica" cierto complejo departamental del área México, en algún perfil de la tercera planta y en determinada habitación, una ávida lectora se encontraba ensimismada en su lectura; más tarde cuando tragó saliva se sintió sedienta y con experta destreza estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia su escritorio —lleno de papeles, libretas y envolturas de dulces— y de entre el desorden tomó un enorme vaso que contenía avena con leche y unos cuantos hielos. Lo acercó a sus labios refrescando su garganta con tan delicioso manjar de los dioses, y lo devolvió casi vació al escritorio.

—LIA*… —se escuchó una voz femenina pronunciar el nombre con un deliberado estiramiento de la "a" por todo el pasillo, la joven que lleva dicho nombre solo levantó la vista del libro en espera de quien le llamaba—. ¿Qué crees? —Una castaña se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa que apenas contenía su felicidad.

—Dime, Ariel-chan —la chica de lentes sonrió—, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Lena me ha nombrado "Musa Honoraria"! —Ariel daba brincos de la emoción.

—Es genial pero, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó Lia con tranquilidad.

Ariel detuvo sus brincos y se detuvo un momento a pensar.

—…No tengo idea. Tal vez le pregunte —respondió, manteniendo el entusiasmo—, ¡pero me encanta!

* * *

 _Ariel llegó puntual como era su costumbre, Lena le había citado en su perfil para algo importante, no le había dicho exactamente para qué y estaba confundida. Cuando llegó a la puerta con la intención de tocar el timbre recién instalado, esta se hallaba semi abierta y tenía letrero que le indicaba que entrara. Al ingresar al lugar detectó un molesto olor a incienso, caminó despacio por ese cuarto oscuro sintiendo pánico por los débiles susurros que escuchaba por todo el lugar._

 _De repente, Lena apareció vestida con una sábana a modo de túnica y con una botella de jugo en la mano. A su lado derecho Ares y sus hijos Phobos y Deimos, a la izquierda Hermes, Poseidón e Isaac de Kraken (quien fue traído a la fuerza por petición de Lena y orden de Poseidón) cantaban coros inentendibles, mientras Lena alzaba el vaso y mantenía los ojos cerrados._

— _Lena… —Ariel se quedó mirando el banco frente a ella—. ¿Qué es…?_

— _Siéntate —le interrumpió, abriendo los ojos. Ariel le obedeció en el acto. Los cantos se detuvieron y todos guardaron silencio._

 _Lena le dio la espalda la pelinegra y habló con tono solemne:_

— _Alabados dioses, cuerpos de dioses y generales marinos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el bautizo de nuestra hermana fanficker Ariel._

 _Ariel tembló de pies a cabeza al ver que la argentina se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella, con todos los presentes siguiéndola._

 _—¡Por el poder que el dios del Fanfiction me ha otorgado! —exclamó, alzando el vaso de plástico—. ¡Yo te nombro —Lena mueve el vaso de un lado y tira un poco de jugo sobre Ares—, Musa Honoraria! —lo mueve al otro lado y tira otro poco de jugo sobre el dios de los mares._

— _Ahora bebe —Lena le entregó el vaso— el néctar de la inspiración._

— _Pero ya casi no hay jugo._

— _Es prueba de que la inspiración debe nacer de ti misma_ —dijo con seriedad.

 _Ariel tomó lo que quedaba de jugo y todos en la sala alzaron las manos en señal de júbilo._

— _¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —propuso Hermes—. ¡Fiesta en mi casa!_

— _Recuerda que nos echaron —intervino Ares—, por eso nos estamos quedando donde Lena._

— _Cierto —concordó._

— _Y a Don Pose se le perdieron las llaves de la Atlántida —El aludido fulminó con la mirada al general de Kraken_

— _Bueno… —dijo Ariel—, ¿quieren tacos?_

— _¡TACOS! —celebraron al unísono._

* * *

—¿Por qué el tuerto estaba en el… bautizo? —es lo único que Lia pudo preguntar cuando su mente procesó lo que había escuchado.

—Creo que, más bien, fue un regalo —dijo Ariel, cruzándose de brazos—. Digo, después de todo, Isaac es bishie y es de los pocos personajes sobre los que Lena tiene control —Si se llama "control" a hacer que Poseidón le ordene cuando este no quiera hacer caso a Lena, entonces era un excelente control. Pronto, una sonrisa boba se curvó en los labios—. Claro que me hubiera gustado que trajera al Señor Krest, el señor Lugonis o Albafica. Pobre, casi lo asfixié al abrazarlo. ¿Sabías que sus compañeros le tienen envidia?

—No sabía que te gustaba el hijo olvidado de Camus —admitió—. Y si consideramos el hecho de que los generales marinos son tan ignorados como los caballeros de plata y los espectros eso tiene sentido —se mostró deacuerdo—. Pobre, no imagino su dolor. Ignorado por su creador, siendo acosado por ti —En apenas unos instantes, ambas rompieron en risas.

La puerta de la habitación de Lia se abrió, rechinando lenta y sonoramente, eso las calló de inmediato.

En medio de tal escena terrorífica, una joven de cabellera castaña, ondulada y corta se asomó a la habitación, sostenía un muñeco de snorlax grande. Sus ojeras oscuras resaltaban perfectamente aun detrás de los lentes y todavía estaba en pijama.

—¿No han visto la caja de mi alma?

—No, lo siento Cross de mi vida y de mi corazón —respondió Ariel—. ¿Ya buscaste en la estación del tren?

—Le di cinco vueltas. Y tú sabes que eso es demasiado viniendo de mí.

—Entiendo.

—Le avisaremos si la encontramos, señorita Cross —agregó Lia y Ariel asintió.

—Ok, me voy —Cross se despidió con una seña. La puerta y su rechinar fue lo único que se escuchó hasta que esta cerró por completo.

Ariel soltó un largo suspiro y miró fijamente al techo.

—Creo que hoy escribiré un waka.

—Siempre que la señorita Cross menciona su alma o la caja de su alma quieres escribir —comento Lia ante la afirmación. Ariel bajó la mirada hacia su amiga y sonrió.

* * *

 _Un bulto envuelto de sábanas abrió de sopetón la puerta de una habitación poco iluminada; al ocupante esto no le sorprendió y se limitó a mirar el bulto con expresión somnolienta. El olor a humedad y café mezclado no penetraron las fosas nasales del intruso, las cuales estaban protegidas por las sábanas y la bolsa de dormir._

 _El bulto dio un par de brincos largos para avanzar y se desparramó en el suelo, frente al escritorio de Ariel._

— _Cross, es sábado, ¿no tendrías que subir el siguiente capítulo de tu reto de treinta días de drabbles sobre Lost Canvas?_

 _Un rostro semihumano, ojeroso y con chocolate en los labios se asomó por un agujero y miró a Ariel con expresión triste._

— _¡Oh, el buzón está vacío, como la caja de mi alma!_

 _Ante la expresión seria de Ariel, el bulto le lanzó varios guiños coquetos. Dicho intento de exclamación estaba lejos de tener un tono dramático y sobre actuado, más bien sonaba un poco bajo y con un suave tono monótono. La mexicana volvió la vista a su escritorio y tomó una de las tazas de café en el escritorio, despejó con un débil soplo la fumarola de la taza y tomó un sorbo, le devolvió la mirada con un rostro igual de ojeroso._

— _¿Alguien quiere "waka's time"?_

 _El rostro del bulto sonrió igual que su avatar en Fanfiction y las ojeras de esta desparecieron. Ariel podría haber jurado ver estrellas y corazones alrededor del bulto._

— _Alguien los quiere siempre._

 _Al escuchar esa respuesta, Ariel miró su teléfono, ya que en su escritorio no había computadora, sino libretas, hojas sueltas y recicladas, carpetas y su Galaxy S3 Mini._

— _Veré que puedo hacer, Cross._

 _Satisfecho con la respuesta, el bulto comenzó a rodar y salió del cuarto. Ariel salió al pasillo y escuchó claramente a Cross cantar "We are the champions" de Queen, a todo pulmón"._

* * *

—De una u otra forma Cross siempre me motiva.

* * *

*Lia, alias "Liara Princeton"


	3. Como pan caliente

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está hecho con fines cómicos, humorísticos y paródicos cuyo único objetivo es entretener. Los nombres, anécdotas, historias (fanfics), personalidades y respectivas autoras de fics utilizadas, mencionadas y cameadas en esta historia no tienen base real más allá de la suposición y especulación. No busca replicar la realidad y está elaborado con mucho respeto.

Tampoco poseo algún poder o dominio sobre las series, animes, cómics y libros que puedan llegar a mencionarse. Es perteneciente a sus respectivos autores.

Esto es sin fines de lucro, hecho por una fan para fans.

* * *

«Cosas que pasan cuando no escribo.»

 _ **«Como pan caliente.»**_

De una u otra manera los escritores y los fanfickers buscamos motivación para escribir —véase los comentarios, mensajes de amor e incluso las críticas— así mismo, obtenemos pretextos para desistir.

Fraccionamiento de "Fanfiction Europa", complejo departamental del área "Hispanohablantes", en el perfil de la segunda planta, hay cierta habitación cuyas paredes color pastel se encuentran tapizadas por dibujos hechos a mano de Santos de Oro —De la saga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas—, algunos posters, mangas y muñecos coleccionables de personajes de anime y vocaloid.

La puerta rechinó poderosa ante los éxitos de Queen sonando por la radio. Había botes de helado vaciós, envolturas de chocolate y otros dulces desperdigados por el suelo.

—Hey, Cross —saludó la mexicana, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

—Hallo, Ariel —murmuró Cross, tras un bostezo, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador.

Ariel depositó las bolsas de la compra en una mesa y, luego de limpiar las telarañas dentro del mueble, guardó las provisiones en una alacena de un color parecido al blanco en silencio, solo con el sonido de la radio como fondo. Brazos en forma de jarras apreció su trabajo terminado, y reparó en su amiga, la cual llevaba un rato callada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, arrojando su cubre bocas al bote de basura.*

—Reviso las estadísticas de mis fics —responde la española, mirando la pantalla, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Sabías que el número de visitas aumenta y mi bandeja entrada se llena de reviews cada vez que desnudo a Dohko? —Hace una breve pausa—. Aunque él se desnuda solito.

Ariel se acercó a la pantalla del computador y tras echar un vistazo, asintió levemente.

—Igual que el sexo en la tele o el shizaya, se vende como pan caliente.

—No dejes que te afecte, Cross —dijo Ariel—. Recuerda lo que dice la regla 43 del Manual "El Noble Arte de escribir Fanfiction": No revisarás (mucho menos mientras estés en proceso de publicación de una historia) tu nivel de estadísticas, visitas o números de "Me gusta", y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo compararás con el escritor o fanficker prójimo.

—Ah, pero yo no me comparo con otros —se defendió rápidamente la española.

—Cierto, eso lo hago yo —siseó Ariel—. De todos modos, revisar las estadísticas resulta contraproducente si estamos publicando una historia larga.

—Siempre somos de los menospreciados —coincidió Cross.

—Necesitas encontrar una motivación, pero no es buena buscarla en el feeedback.

—¿Y cuál es la motivación de Ariel? —preguntó maliciosa Cross, sacando un micrófono y una grabadora de voz.

—Pues…

* * *

 _31 de Diciembre, 2015._

 _._

" _Una hermosa joven de piel blanca y un oscuro castaño deja caer una montaña de medicamentos a la mesa, tapando la vista de Ariel (autora), enterrando lo que estaba escribiendo con mucho esfuerzo._

— _¿Y esto qué es? —pregunta confundida la mexicana, asomándose entre el montón de cajas._

— _Antidepresivos —responde con seriedad Ariel** (personaje)._

— _Ajá, eso veo —dijo—. ¿Y…? ¿Qué me insinúas?_

— _Nada —dijo Ariel (personaje)—. Solo me aseguro de que escribas como se debe este año 2016._

 _Ariel (autora) entrecierra los ojos espeta malhumorada._

— _Muérete._

 _Ariel (personaje) golpea la mesa, también entrecierra los ojos, mira fijamente a la autora y entran en un duelo de miradas matadoras._

— _Quiero volver —dijo Ariel (personaje)._

— _Claro, lo que digas —dijo sarcástica—. ¿Y tú nieve de qué la quieres?_

— _Te vas a arrepentir —le amenazó._

 _Ariel (autora) bajo la mirada y enterró el rostro en la pila de medicamento._

— _¡Ya lo hago! —exclamó, lanzando leves quejidos y sollozos._

* * *

—… es alguien que me intimida desde año nuevo.

* * *

Siento la desaparición.

Aclaraciones:

*Ariel, aparte de quisquillosa y delicada, es un poco alérgica al polvo.

** Viejo personaje (de fics que borré) y lucha conmigo para volver en mis nuevas historias.


End file.
